


Loyal Mutt

by OverexcitedDragon



Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Cock Cages, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shotacon, Sort of????, Sub Sebastian Michaelis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Good dogs listen to their Masters. They sit, stay, and play dead. They bare their necks for a collar, sit obediently for a muzzle, lay their heads on familiar laps, and wag their tails appropriately.Good dogs listen. And good Masters command.(Prompt IV: Power Play)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813207
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Loyal Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @notsafeforworse but this time at 6:30am. I keep outdoing myself. I love you bby I'm so sorry

His eyes were always stern during these little games.

Blue like a stormy morning, like a monsoon that swept trees off their roots and laid houses flat with ease, like the depth of the wildest oceans that swallowed ships whole. There was a darkness to his Master’s eyes that Sebastian almost feared.

And it amused the demon greatly.

He humoured the child on these days, allowed himself to be stripped off clothes and pride, to be humbled before a human.

On his knees, with a metal cage strapped around his shame, with a choking collar tight around his neck, with a dog’s muzzle weighing on his face (although this one rarely lasted long. The boy enjoyed kisses), and leaning his head against the child’s crossed legs. Feeling small, soft fingers stroking his raven hair slowly, gently.

His Master liked to feel big, like a grown up. He liked having a large dog for show.

Sebastian had tried telling him once that shape shifting was yet another perk of owning a demon, but the boy wouldn’t listen. “That’s not the point,” He had said. “If you just look like a bloody dog, it defeats the purpose.”

Sebastian hadn’t asked what the purpose was. He knew.

Power.

Over another human, another grown up that looked down on him. The Master enjoyed this, the process of it more than anything.

“Take off your clothes. All of them.” He’d say, in the middle of boring days, before tea and after lunch, when Sebastian had the little free time because it was much too early to get started on dinner.

The contraptions were in his father’s desk, among documents and finance books, deep in the mahogany drawers.

First, the leash. That one was important, it was the beginning, it was the  _ once upon a time _ of their little fairytale. “Kneel.” The boy would command as stern as his soft little voice could, and Sebastian would comply. The contraption was of the most high quality leather, black and brushed to perfection, with solid silver buckle and ringlets. The child’s hands were shaky the first time around, but with time they had steadied, and soon the Master’s fingers were nimble on the buckle of the collar. The demon found he liked it when Sebastian turned his chin up so that his Master could hold the silver tag in his small little fingers and stare at it thoughtfully.

One of the few objects Sebastian had found intact. The dog’s tag.

The Master would look at it with longing eyes, deep in thought. Sometimes it made Sebastian want to reach into his little chest, peel the walls around his heart, sink his teeth in it.

Made him want to taste what human longing felt like.

It must be delicious, if humans are so often lost in the lapping waves of it.

And then the boy would grab the muzzle. It was a custom piece, he had measured Sebastian’s human face at different angles and taken notes, and it had been beautifully endearing to watch the boy flush at the proximity with another man’s face at the time. The leather was black, while the cage it held was solid iron. It was a heavy piece, and Sebastian often had to be mindful of his head unwillingly tilting forward, as if he was perpetually bowing. This one, the Master had to stand up to properly put on, and Sebastian couldn’t help but revel in the scent of the boy’s young flesh as he pressed close against the demon’s face-- and yet so far, a metal cage between his salivating mouth and the cotton that perfectly covered the soft little chest before him. The Master’s arms nearly wrapped around his head to buckle the thing on, and it felt much too close to a human hug.

Lastly, the cage. That one came much later, but it was the Master’s embarrassment and then its ultimate demise that gifted Sebastian with such a tool. The boy had been horrified at the demon’s erection when he was put in the leash and muzzle at first, choosing to act on it by stepping on Sebastian’s crotch violently. Adding to his horror, Sebastian had all but moaned as his flesh trembled under the child’s heel and spilled over it, staining it white. That time, Sebastian had had his muzzle immediately removed and was pushed down to lick the boy’s shoe clean (“punishment,” the human had said). After that, the Master gifted him the contraption: a cage, obscenely shaped and with metal bars to wrap around his flesh. His late father’s, apparently, “To treat spermatorrhoea.” Though the boy scarcely knew what it meant himself, and the demon was much too kind to explain it was yet another made up disease that prudish humans had created to shun each other. All the tool truly did was stop his flesh from standing tall enough to offend the boy, but it added a new flavor to the game as well, for the Master had to put it on. He would sit back on the chair, order Sebastian to stand up, and then to step closer. The young little fingers gently pulled his sac into the larger ring, then wrapped around his softened length to slip it in its prison, and finally trapped the two together with a little golden padlock.

“Take two steps back, I want to look at you.” The Master would say, and at this point in their little game, his voice was much, much more confident.

And it washed Sebastian in a filthy kind of pleasure that no human could ever understand.

A lowly human child, stripping a demon, caging its mouth and genitals, and then putting it on display like a helpless animal… Sebastian had had many Masters before this one, but none as bold, as confident, and as weak as this one.

The boy could scarcely lift anything heavier than a tea cup, but he found it in himself to leash a demon.

At first, the Master did nothing but order his obedient demon to sit by his feet, and gently stroke Sebastian’s hair while reading a book. The Scarlet Letter, Dracula, The Raven, and once, curiously, Pride and Prejudice.

It soon evolved (devolved? Certainly, by the boy’s eyes) into direct interactions. Sebastian’s shoulder was used as a footstool here and there, he was ordered to put his head on the boy’s lap like an actual dog a few times, and once the boy requested that he barked, and immediately retracted his order when Sebastian’s mimicry was “too disturbingly accurate.”

And then, one day, he was ordered to stand still while the child touched himself with his little prick aimed at Sebastian’s face.

The next day, the boy fucked the space between the metal bars of the muzzle, and then ordered Sebastian to swallow his pathetic dribble of a spunk.

So it was no surprise when things got to this. To the sucking, and the kissing, and the fucking.

“You’re disgusting,” The Master said, and his sweet little heel pressed on the cage holding the demon’s flesh. “I can see you getting hard from here. You like this? Open your mouth.”

Sebastian did, and there might’ve been a few sharp teeth framing his maw when the boy spit in between the iron bars, in his mouth. The demon gladly swallowed, then licked its lips.

“ _ Filthy.” _

But Sebastian knew that already.

He felt the child’s hands wrapping tight against his hair, and then the demon’s head was pulled down to the Master’s crotch. “I’m tired of this, all you’re good for is your mouth,” The boy barked, and Sebastian realized with a shiver down his back that he was undoing the muzzle. “Might as well put it to use. Else, you’re nothing but a useless bloody mutt.”

The iron contraption wasn’t so much removed as it was thrown across the room.

Master was impatient today.

The boy stood up, and Sebastian’s leash was twisted around the little wrist three times, held taut as the Master undid his shorts with some difficulty. Buttons were still such a mystery to those little hands, but while the butler in him wanted to assist, all this would achieve would be a few whips over his rump, and Sebastian would much rather have his Master’s hands there instead.

All in due time.

The little raspberry pink prick flopped out of its fabric prison, and Sebastian couldn’t help licking his lips.

“You’re much too happy about this, mutt,” The boy scoffed. “Are you excited about sucking a child? Are you that pathetic?”

There was no response, only the clenched jaw of the demon and the boy staring him down with such intense disgust Sebastian was afraid he’d climax right then, right there, all over his little Master’s shoes.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he would get to lick them clean again.

“Stay still, you don’t get to play on your own terms today.”

It was hardly fair, Sebastian thought, that showing some form of excitement would have him punished. But he soon learned the punishment was almost as sweet as the reward when the Master held his head in place with his firm little hands, and ordered, “Open your mouth, whore.” Before sliding soft into Sebastian’s lips, and the taste of flesh and salt made his head spin.

Sebastian realized, tongue swirling and lips dutifully tight around the little prick molesting his mouth, that the boy had been growing throughout the months. He could feel it in the back of his throat now, the soft little head, pressing tightly into the wet depths of this human form over and over and  _ over. _

Maybe he’d be fortunate today. Maybe his mouth wouldn’t be the last of it.

It all depended on how long Master would last with his mouth. And there was almost a  _ need _ for the taste of the boy’s release, coating every inch of his mouth and then sliding down his throat to settle gently inside him, but there was something special about the days the child would choose another hole to fill.

When the boy pulled his spit slick cock from Sebastian’s abused lips, it was clear what he wanted before he even said it. The trail of saliva was still suspended between them when his Master said it, those sweet and long awaited words. “On all fours, you filthy dog.”

The leash was loosened, only the loop at the very end remained as a hanging bracelet on that thin little wrist, so that Sebastian could move. And so he did, turned around and sat on all fours, with his back perfectly arched and head hanging between his shoulders.

The Master’s soft fingers were soon on Sebastian’s ass, gently spreading it open. He heard the spit before he felt it, wet and cold over his entrance, sloppily rubbed and pushed into him with thin little fingers and  _ lord knew _ Sebastian was probably the only thing the boy could ever properly fuck, with how careless and impatient he was. It wasn’t long before Sebastian felt the hard little prick pressing against his hole, and soon his Master slid home with nothing but spit and a low, soft grunt.

The boy bottomed out immediately, and even if it had hurt (which it very much never did, these days, with how often he was used), Sebastian would’ve never complained.

He had had many Masters before who had used his body for pleasure in every possible way, and sometimes it was painful, and sometimes it was wonderfully pleasurable, and sometimes a sweet mixture of the two.

But this one was different.

A careless, impatient, precocious little child, too kind to pour his pent up anger and frustration on his servants and family, but too cruel to allow them any closer than arm’s length. Going through the age of passion and pleasure, and yet no proper outlet outside of an obedient demon he enjoyed blaming for his own misfortune.

The young Master trusted Sebastian. The demon knew that, trusted him with his life, but he still blamed the demon for his family’s demise, in some way, and these moments of pain and pleasure and catharsis… it was only during these moments that the boy truly felt in control of what happened to him.

And it was fine. Being fucked by an angry child with his cock held in a cage and his neck wrapped in leather, it was all perfectly fine.

Because he could taste it all.

The anger, the frustration, the  _ filth, _ every stain in that little boy’s heart, rotting him from the inside. He could smell it so  _ strongly  _ in these moments, as he felt his mouth or ass being filled, as he felt the kiss of the whip, as he felt his whole body tremble with pleasure. He could  _ taste  _ it, almost as if it was already his.

That beautiful soul.

The Master fucked his demon as deep as he could, as hard as he could manage. Those shaky little thighs slapping obscenely against Sebastian’s, the labored breathing of an asthmatic child, the moans… sweet and delicious, the  _ moans _ that spilled out those beautiful little lips, the knowledge that no one in this world had ever--  _ would ever _ see this little boy as taken by pleasure as he was right now.

And then the boy stopped, because he always did right before he climaxed.

“On your back.” It was an order.

So Sebastian did, laid on his back with his legs spread open, upper body supported on his elbows, because he’d rather die than not have a perfect view of this.

The demon was sweating, his cock straining in the little cage, his chest heaving… Master enjoyed seeing him like this, he always did, but the boy wasn’t in much better shape himself.

It was a genuine surprise when that little hand pulled out the small silver key from the boy’s pocket. Usually, Sebastian wouldn’t be allowed out of the cage, wouldn’t even be allowed to climax at all.

Master was feeling especially generous today.

“Don’t touch yourself. That’s an order.”

“Yes,” Sebastian licked his lips. “My young Lord…”

He wasn’t punished for speaking either, so the demon guessed his Master was feeling lonely, rather than generous.

Sebastian watched as the child’s hands quickly freed him from his metal cage, allowing his cock to flop down over his belly. Hard, throbbing, desperate. And the hand that gently laid on top of it was so small, so tentative, Sebastian almost spilled just from the vision itself.

Human younglings were something else, indeed.

The Master’s hand retreated, and he lined himself with Sebastian’s entrance yet again.

There were no words to describe the absolute beauty of watching the boy’s face twist in pleasure when his little cock slid into the warm depths of Sebastian’s body.

It took only a few thrusts before his Master reached out, and it was yet another thing the demon adored. The kisses. The boy was so small that he had to bend his body uncomfortable to reach that soft little mouth, but Sebastian didn’t care; he only cared about the taste of his Master’s gentle, desperate lips, the little tongue wrapped by his own oh so easily, how the boy needed to pause for breath here and there before desperately pulling his demon back into a deep, wet kiss as he fucked the man deep and rash.

The leash was forgotten, the bloody cage and accursed muzzle were forgotten, all that was left was his little Master, fucking into the demon, kissing him desperately.

Sebastian balanced himself on one arm, then reached with the other to wrap his fingers in the gray wisps of the child’s hair, pulled him deeper, swirled his tongue into that sweet little mouth, reveling in how large his hand was against the boy’s head. All his grip did was pull yet another lovely moan from those soft lips, wet against his own.

The demon didn’t climax due to the carnal pleasure of the act, no, he did so due to the underlying knowledge of it. Laying with a young child, allowing himself to be controlled and used and  _ fucked _ by such a weak human, and the scent-- the  _ taste _ of the soul in those soft baby lips that breathed hard against his own… it all culminated in the heat pooling in his middle, lapping like waves through every inch of his body, and thus his throbbing flesh spilled over Sebastian’s own stomach with a loud, drawn out groan into the sinful kiss.

It seemed to have been enough for the boy as well, whose whole body trembled against Sebastian’s before he let out a soft, almost pained moan against the demon’s lips as he surely filled the man with little more than a dribble.

Sebastian’s whole body buzzed, but he stayed firm as his Master collapsed against him.

“I never said you could cum…” The boy halfheartedly chastised.

“I apologize, my Lord,” Sebastian said sincerely, fingers gently stroking the boy’s hair. Watching the heaving little body, the object of his deepest affections,  _ needs. _ “How inappropriate of a butler to climax on his own accord.”

There was no response. But there was none needed. It took a long moment for the asthmatic child to gather his breathing and bearings, until he was finally able to pull his soft little prick from inside the butler, and sit on his knees before Sebastian.

“Deal with this, Sebastian.” He breathed out. Such a tired little body, and softly slurred words.

Sebastian was quick and efficient, first taking care of his little Lord by wiping his soft cock clean with a handkerchief, pulling his shorts back on, and gently seating him on his armchair. And then it was himself, though Sebastian first presented his neck for the boy to undo the collar (a matter of courtesy, really) before he moved to clean and dress himself, and to pick up the Master’s toys from around the room for storing.

“What’s today’s tea?” The little Master inquired, in a much more steady voice now.

“Ceylon tea, my Lord.”

There was no response. And none would be needed. Responses, or acknowledgements. Their little game was over, and thus his duty was served.

Sebastian bowed. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“For what?” The boy frowned, eye already focused and clear, going over the financial documents before him.

“For the appetizer.”

Sebastian was out the door already when the brass ashtray hit it with enough force to dent the wood.


End file.
